Evil Experiments
by Confused Phoenix
Summary: A young girl is captured from a village that is completely destroyed. When Link hears of this, he goes after the captors, only to end up a captor himself, along with the young girl. How will he get out of the experiments that they do? Read to find out.
1. The capture

I do not own the Legend of Zelda.

Chapter 1: The Capture  
  
Kyra always liked to stare out at the stars from her bedroom before she went to sleep at nights. It had a particular calming effect on her. Especially on cloudless nights such as this one. But something was wrong on this night. The night sky didn't calm her as it normally did. It made her uneasy, as if telling her something was about to happen. Something bad.  
  
She heard a shriek from outside her window, something sounding of an intense fear. She looked in the direction of the scream to see if she could figure out what the scream was about. Off in the distance, there was the light of a fire. But this fire wasn't normal. It was too intense to be a controlled fire. The houses down there were on fire.  
  
Kyra saw someone rush from the door to her house. It was her father, dressed in his strange red chain mail armor. Something bad must have happened for him to leave the house dressed like that.  
  
"Daddy!" Kyra called after him. He stopped and turned around to look at her. "What's going on?" She asked.  
  
"Don't worry about it," He answered. "Just stay in the house no matter what happens." With that, he raced off towards the fires.  
  
Kyra watched as he ran, wondering if this was important. She had seen him race off like that before, but never in his red armor. That armor was reserved for war.  
  
She decided to get into bed and stop worrying about it. Whatever it was, her father could handle it. He was the highest ranked knight in Hyrule, second only to the legendary Hero of Time who lived in Hyrule Castle. He would be able to handle it.  
  
She had probably been asleep for a while when her mother burst into the room.  
  
"Get up, we have to go!" her mother said.  
  
"But Daddy said not to leave the house," Kyra replied, still half asleep and not really aware of anything.  
  
"Forget what he said, they're here! We have to get out as soon as we can!"  
  
"Who's here?"  
  
"Just get up!" Her mother grabbed her by the hand and pulled her out of the bed. Kyra followed out of the house.  
  
Soldiers were clashing swords outside their house. The fire had spread to this area, and was spreading with amazing speed. Kyra could see why her father had run off now, and why her mother wanted to get away from there as fast as they could.  
  
Kyra watched the fights as she ran by, noticing that some of them were of the top most ranks of Hylian Knights. This must have been a serious situation to bring them into it.  
  
As she watched the knights fight, she saw one she knew very well. Her father, fighting what looked to be a top ranked soldier of the other army. But the fight didn't seem to be going to well. Her father was wielding his sword with one arm, the other dangling almost useless at his side. His armor made it hard to tell if there was any bleeding, but it looked as if he was in serious pain.  
  
As they reached the gates of the city, a white horse with a gold armored soldier began to ride in through it. They stopped running, not knowing if the soldier was an enemy or a friend.  
  
Kyra's mother walked up to the horse rider, cautiously in case he was an enemy. He looked down at her and stopped his horse. This seemed to be a signal that he was not the enemy.  
  
"Please," Kyra's Mother said, "Help us get away from here."  
  
The soldier smiled down at her and extended his hand. She took it without a second thought. Big mistake. The soldier drew his sword, making Kyra's mother think twice about this soldier. She tried to get away, but his grip was too strong. He pulled her back to him, close enough to bury the sword in her face.  
  
Kyra screamed as she saw her mother fall, dead. Then the soldier got off the horse and walked toward her. She ran away and tried to find a safe place. She didn't get too far.  
  
The soldier raised his hand, palm outward, and a red wave of light flew from it towards her. The light turned out to be solid, as it swept the ground and tripped her. It wrapped around her neck and pulled her toward him. She tried to scream, but the red light was too tight around her neck. She couldn't even breathe.  
  
The soldier raised his sword, ready to strike her dead. Then he smiled an evil looking smile, and lowered his weapon.  
  
"Seems I have found the one that we have been looking for," He said. "Count yourself lucky, because we need you alive." And with that, he mounted his horse and rode off, taking her with him.


	2. Tracks

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda, but this storyline is mine.

Chapter 2: Tracks

Link walked into the devastated town and looked around. The destruction was horrible. Dead bodies all over the place, blood splashed everywhere. This had been a real bloodbath.  
  
Link motioned to a soldier to come to him, and the soldier obeyed.  
  
"What happened here?" Link asked.  
  
"Apparently there was a raid during the night," The soldier answered. "The alarm was destroyed before the raiders came, meaning someone from within the village helped. They came from the East Mountains, allowing them to approach in stealth. From what we could tell, the only one to survive was the captain, and he won't make it through the next few nights."  
  
Link looked at the mountains. They were a hazard for this town, being able to hide any approaching armies. They would have to do something about that, or Hyrule would be in danger from attack. But first, Link had to get some information.  
  
"Take me to the captain," He said.  
  
The captain was lying on a makeshift bed in a tent that the healers had put up, his red armor lying right beside him. It was obvious he was going to die; the wounds he had sustained were really bad.  
  
Link knelt down beside him and spoke to him.  
  
"How you doing, captain?" He said.  
  
"I'm going to die," the captain answered, "and there's nothing the healers can do. How do you think I feel?"  
  
"Okay, bad question. Tell me, what do you know about the attacking army?"  
  
"All I know is that their colors are black and gold, and they really know how to fight."  
  
"Okay, that might help. I'll see if there are any enemy countries with those colors."  
  
Link got up to leave, but just as he left the tent, he heard some crying back inside the tent.  
  
Link looked back into the tent. The captain sat there, crying into his hands. He was about to turn and leave, when the captain began to talk in between sobs.  
  
"They're gone... They are lost forever. Curse him, that golden armored soldier." He sobbed some more, then talked a little more. "He killed my wife. He stole my daughter. I want revenge. I WANT REVENGE!!!" He screamed, and then noticed Link standing in the doorway.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll find who did this," Link told him. "But do you have any information you're not telling me? Anything else that might help us find the one that did this? Tell me what happened with the gold armored soldier."  
  
The captain told him everything he had seen. How he had noticed his wife giving her hand to the gold soldier. How he had watched as the sword had been forced through her face. How he had tried to get to them when someone plunged a knife into his lower back, and he had to watch his daughter get carried away, unable to do anything about it.  
  
Link left the tent and walked to where the captain had said everything had happened. There was the body of the captain's wife. But the most intriguing thing was that the ground in that area was soft. The horse would have to have left tracks.  
  
Link looked around and spotted the tracks. He could track this guy if he followed them. But he would need to call some help.  
  
Link pulled out his ocarina and played a song. It was short, but it was obvious it had a purpose. He waited a moment, and a horse came galloping up to him, and Link climbed on her back.  
  
"It's been a long time, Epona," He said. They rode off, following the horse tracks that marked the ground.  
  
Link had been riding for about twenty minutes before they came to another town. This one was not destroyed like the one he had just come from. It was completely standing, a fact that Link found strange.  
  
He followed the tracks into the town. Something was wrong here. If the golden soldier came here, shouldn't this town be destroyed? It didn't make any sense.


	3. Searching

Sorry I haven't been on lately. There are a number of reasons I could give you for why I haven't but they seem pointless at the moment.

I finished this a while ago, but the thing wasn't letting me log on. Then I read the note that said that they wouldn't be letting people log on for a while, looked at my watch, which can tell the date, and noticed that the it was during the time that I couldn't log on. Heh, I guess this is all moot as well.

Okay, so on with the fic!

Chapter 3: Searching

The horse tracks disappeared as soon as Link and Epona passed through the gateway of the village. Link looked back as soon as he passed the threshold of the entrance. Epona was leaving tracks, so where were the other tracks? Link was utterly confused at this.

Then he thought of something else. He had heard, while staying at Hyrule Castle, that in other parts of the world, there were specific spots that only specific sorceries could work. Could this be some kind of location specific spell? Some kind of anti-tracking location specific spell?

If so, then that meant that he may have lost the golden soldier. The girl who had been kidnapped by him may have been lost forever.

Link shook his head to clear that thought. He would find her, no matter what, and he would do so before anything happened to her. He vowed it.

And the first thing he had to do was to see if anyone had seen anything the night before.

The people were of no particular help, being that none of them had seen a white horse with a golden armored soldier carrying a young girl. But he was sure that the townspeople were holding something from him. They seemed nervous about the questions, looking around as they said they had never seen him. They shuffled their feet, and tried to run without looking like they were running from him. Something was going on, and Link would have to figure this out by himself.

Link decided to let Epona wonder outside of the town. People would try to capture her if she stayed in the town.

He found a place to stay at for the night, expecting that this mystery would take a little while. Then, while in the confines of his new room, he pulled a shining blue stone out of his pocket. This was the gossip stone, a recent invention of the king of Hyrule.

"Zelda," He said, "Are you there?"

"Link!" Zelda's voice came in clear through the stone. "I was wondering when you would check in!"

"Well, I had a little bit to do. I'm trying to track someone who came through a town just outside of Hyrule. This may take a little while, so I don't think I'll be home for a while."

"Okay, just let me know if you find anything."

"Alright. I'll check in every now and then."

"Okay, I look forward to it."

Link put the Gossip Stone back in his pocket. Then he left the room to do some tracking on foot. First thing he did was look around to see if he could find any people that matched the description of the golden soldier that the captain had told him about.

There was no one in town that looked like him. He checked in all of the bars, knowing that the Knights of Hyrule would often be found in the Hyrule bar if they couldn't be found elsewhere. Nothing. It was as if the golden soldier had disappeared into thin air.

Link tried many different ways of tracking. None of them seemed to work. He finally found himself outside, looking for split tracks. Also none, and it was already night.

He pulled out the gossip stone and spoke into it again.

"Zelda, I am out of ideas."

"Well, you may have to come home then, and leave it to someone else."

"As much as I hate to leave this unsolved, I guess you might be right." He let out a sigh. "And I was really hoping to bring that child home alive."

"Well, you can't do anything else."

Just as Link came into view of the gate, a bright light flashed right in front of it. Out of the light came hundreds of knights, led by the one and only golden knight.

"Zelda," Link said, "I think I just found what I was looking for."

He pocketed the gossip stone and ran forward, trying to get to the golden knight before he decided to leave. He ran out of the forest and right in front of him.

The golden knight looked at Link, obviously confused as to why he had just come out like that. Surely no one from the village could be so stupid or reckless.

"What business do you have before us?" He said.

"I want to return the girl you stole from a village not far from here back to her home," Link responded, not knowing if this was foolish or not. "Return her, and I will leave in peace."

The golden knight laughed at the insolence of such a puny looking person.

"Either you have guts, or you're the stupidest person who ever came before me. We do not appreciate people talking to us in such a condescending manner."

"Maybe if you didn't do the stuff you did, I wouldn't have followed you and decided to talk to you like that. Think about that."

"Such arrogance is not tolerated." The golden knight snapped his fingers, and two of the knights who followed climbed off of their horses. Then the golden knight continued talking. "We crush all those who oppose us."


End file.
